User talk:Hawki
See also: *Archive 01 *Archive 02 *Archive 03 *Archive 04 *Archive 05 *Archive 06 *Archive 07 GameBox images Hey, just asking you on here so you get notified. Can you find a sample of pages using GameBox that you thought had problems with the images, and post a list of links on User talk:FishTank? He's from Fandom (helped me use the bot here, but otherwise not involved) and says he'll take a look to see what the error is. Thanks!-- Technobliterator T' ' 22:09, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Rosa's color The Dominion wasn't using red as of the End War. While the Dominion marines seen in the cutscene Brothers in Arms, bore red armor, in all the missions, including Brothers in Arms, the Epilogue missions, etc, the Dominion bore the light blue color of VM's Dominion. -- 11:37, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for deleting, yes, that was a mistake, it was supposed to be a blog. Correcting file names Hawki, Would you change the file name File:ArcturusMengak SCR HeadAnim.gif to File:ArcturusMengsk SCR HeadAnim.gif, please? The name was a mistake when I was uploading animations. -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 17:52, July 28, 2017 (UTC) :Took care of it, should be good now. --Subsourian (talk) 17:55, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Correction request I've just left Subsorian a message for an hour ago, but he doesn't respond. So I contact you instead. *File:ZergCocoon SCR Head1.jpg → File:Cocoon SCR Head1.jpg *File:ZergCocoon SCR HeadAnim.gif → File:Cocoon SCR HeadAnim.gif -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 10:14, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Mojo's profile (Remastered) May I use Scout SCR HeadAnim on Mojo page now? (I already added an old file on its UnitBox due to the remastered one, though) There's a video which the remastered profiles are used on the heroes (including Mojo, Dark Templar, Danimoth, Warbringer, Alan Schezar, and the others etc.) -- 05:35, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks! :- 12:21, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Second file correction request *File:DuGalle SC1 HeadAnim1.gif → File:GerardDuGalle SC1 HeadAnim1.gif *File:DuGalle SCR HeadAnim.gif → File:GerardDuGalle SCR HeadAnim.gif *File:Minerals SCR HeadAnim.gif → File:MineralOre SCR HeadAnim.gif -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 04:39, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :Hello? :-Tlaqh1335 (talk) 11:44, August 3, 2017 (UTC) RTC 2017 I'll have to change the source later on it. But first tell me something: do you believe only the RTC winners are wiki worthy? Or do you believe this holds true for every RTC submission? Psi-ragnarok (talk) 04:56, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Deletion request *Jim Raynor (StarCraft Marine)‎ *Jim Raynor (StarCraft II Marine)‎ *Jim Raynor (Liberation Day) *Kukulza (Guardian)‎ *Matriarch (Queen)‎ *Kukulza (Mutalisk) -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 06:34, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Clarification for Protoss NPC buildings I've just added Category:StarCraft Protoss NPC buildings on five pages because the StarEdit delcares those buliding as "Protoss special buildings": *Khaydarin crystal formation *Xel'naga temple *Xel'naga temple (Shakuras) *Warp gate (xel'naga) *Stasis cell However, Psi-ragnarok has reverted all of my edits and said, "The description specifically said it's a Xel'Naga building, so therefore it can't be a Protoss NPC one", "It is NOT a Protoss NPC building because the Protoss didn't create the temple, the Xel'Naga did", and "That means nothing lorewise. It was left by the Xel'Naga, the Protoss claimed it, but its origins still belonged to the Xel'Naga". Do you think his words make any senses? - 14:19, August 8, 2017 (UTC) :Please respond. :- 12:37, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Clarification of Zeratul and Dark templar's Affiliation Hello, I'd want to ask you. As you know, the pages Zeratul (StarCraft) and Dark templar (hero) were afflicated as (even before I came this wiki): Dark Templar You see that as an original, right? but Psi-ragnarok just changed the dark templars to nerazim. Nerazim and commednted like these: *"You don't need that extra space, that part of the link alone suffices". *"Shouldn't that be the case for the lore link of the character?". *"You don't see this in the SC2 part of the character". ...and you agreed only to him, not keeping the original edit. That's strange, isn't it? Since the other dark templar units in sc1 (Dark templar (StarCraft), Dark archon (StarCraft) and Corsair (StarCraft)) are afflicated to dark templar, not nerazim. Of cource, The nerazim is another term of Dark templar, but that term is used for sc2 units, not the original sc1. Do you agree all of his opinions? May I change those edit to normal? -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 15:02, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Another file name Correction *File:AldarisSCRGame1.png → File:Aldaris SCR Game1.png (Aldaris) *File:TassadarArrestedSCRGame1.png → File:TassadarArrested SCR Game1.png (Tassadar) *File:RaynorMengskDiscDeliverySCRGame1.png → File:RaynorMengskDiscDelivery SCR Game1.png (Arcturus Mengsk) *File:JimRaynorDiscRetrievalSCRGame1.png → File:JimRaynorDiscRetrieval SCR Game1.png (Jacobs Installation, Jim Raynor) *File:RaynorZeratulFenixDragoonSCRGame1.png → File:RaynorZeratulFenixDragoon SCR Game1.png (Fenix, Jim Raynor, Zeratul) *File:NoradIIWreckageSCRGame1.png → File:NoradIIWreckage SCR Game1.png (Edmund Duke, Norad II) - 03:17, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Admiral Horner & Colonel Kazansky's clarification as Terran soldiers As you know, Tom Kazansky was both a pilot and a colonel. The in-game refers his military rank, too. So I think he is considered as Terran soldiers. And for Matthew Horner, his currant rank is Dominion Admiral. So I've added Terran soldiers. But Psi-ragnarok reverted my works and said: "As was Warfield with the general rank, yet I think the category was removed from him". In that case, Do you agree his opinion? PS. Psi also added terran soldiers in Turfa Dei, the mercenary page. He said that War Pigs are considered as soldiers. I can't agree with him, since the mercenaries are not the regular armed forces. Do you agree him as well? -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 06:28, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :Hello? please respond. :-Tlaqh1335 (talk) 07:35, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Another file name Correction *File:AldarisSCRGame1.png → File:Aldaris SCR Game1.png (Aldaris) *File:TassadarArrestedSCRGame1.png → File:TassadarArrested SCR Game1.png (Tassadar) *File:RaynorMengskDiscDeliverySCRGame1.png → File:RaynorMengskDiscDelivery SCR Game1.png (Arcturus Mengsk) *File:JimRaynorDiscRetrievalSCRGame1.png → File:JimRaynorDiscRetrieval SCR Game1.png (Jacobs Installation, Jim Raynor) *File:RaynorZeratulFenixDragoonSCRGame1.png → File:RaynorZeratulFenixDragoon SCR Game1.png (Fenix, Jim Raynor, Zeratul) *File:NoradIIWreckageSCRGame1.png → File:NoradIIWreckage SCR Game1.png (Edmund Duke, Norad II) *File:Dark Origin Remastered (1280).jpg → File:Zeratul SCR Art1.jpg (Brood War (conflict), Dark Origin, Dark moon, Samir Duran, StarCraft II introduction, Timeline, Zeratul) -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 15:44, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Remastered profiles on Insurrection Hello. I want to ask you about addinf the remastered profiles on Insurrection pages. You may be curious about why am I asking this, because there are videos featuring the Insurrection remastered play. For example: *Zel Plays Starcraft Remastered Insurrection - Lost Souls *Zel Plays Starcraft Remastered Insurrection - The Rebel Installation *Zel Plays Starcraft Remastered Insurrection - Jack's Back Though only 3 missions are uploaded, the other missions (include Terran, Protoss, and Zerg) will be updated soon. So I'm up to add remastered profiles on pages so they look even better. What do you think? -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 08:01, August 25, 2017 (UTC) Remastered Resurrection IV Last time you said: "Remastered is done by Blizzard, and can be safely applied to any product created by Blizzard within SC1". So I ask you about adding remastered gifs on Resurrection IV pages (including characters & units). As you know, the StarCraft 64 is product for Nintendo, but it is developed by Blizzard itself. Resurrection IV is one of the campaign within it. But now, its campaign is playable not only with Nintendo, but also with PC. And recently, the remastered video is uploaded: I would ask your opinion about this. -Tlaqh1335 (talk) 06:26, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :Urm, would you give me the answers? :-Tlaqh1335 (talk) 09:06, August 26, 2017 (UTC) ::I see. Then we should leave the pages alone. Thanks. ::-Tlaqh1335 (talk) 09:12, August 26, 2017 (UTC) To Hawki Hi, admin. I think i'm having bugs, issues and problems for editing and adding a comment to one of my blogs. It keeps saying "You cannot post a comment or edit a comment" or i dunno. I might need your help on it. --FeruEnzeru (talk) 00:48, September 4, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hi, admin. I was working on a wiki article for the Parasite Arcade map. It's been in development for ~1y by Smith. See threads 1 through 5: https://us.battle.net/forums/en/sc2/topic/20754907769 The map has been holding it's place in the top 9 Arcade games off and on. Unfortunately it's very complex and there's too much content to learn in even a few dozen playthroughs. I'd like to start a wiki page with some of the map's community to document how to play. Thank you for your understanding and all the best to you. --jaklz (jaklz|talk) 09:16, September 12, 2017 (UTC)